Halloween Fun
by AlvinSeville101
Summary: A cool one shot that popped into my head while listening to a song. Hope you guys enjoy. Features OCs.


**What's up guys. Alvin here with another one shot. This one is an idea that popped into my head while listening to a song. So sit back, and enjoy.**

**As always, shout out to my brother Simon, my bro chipmunksforlife, my bro Theo, and my sis Ellie. Also my friends NY Munk, Crazy4chipmunks, and Deven (Lonechipmunk).**

**Alright. Also this story does feature some of my OCs. On with the story.**

"Trick or treat!"

"Here ya go" said Dave, handing out candy to costumed kids

The kids all said thank you and ran off. Dave smiled and closed the door. He set the candy down and went back to the living room to watch more TV.

It was October 31st, or as most people know it, Halloween. All was normal in the neighborhood. But to a certain chipmunk, too normal.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Brandon and Alvin sat in Alvin's bedroom. Alvin sat in his computer chair, his legs crossed and his arms behind his head. Brandon sat on Alvin's bed, looking out the window.

"You ever think about trying to make Halloween more...interesting?" Brandon asked

"Mmmmm not really, why?"

"It's just...growing up without a family, I never really got to have fun on Halloween" Brandon sighed

Alvin's eyes widened. "You've never been to a Halloween party?"

Brandon shook his head. Alvin thought for a minute. He snapped his fingers..

"I got it!" he yelled, making Brandon jump

"Go get your stage clothes on. I gotta make some calls"

Brandon raised his eyebrow. He got up and walked to his room to change clothes. Alvin grabbed his phone and sent some text messages.

**10 minutes later**

Brandon walked out of his room, wearing his stage outfit. A black jacket, black jeans, his chain hanging on his belt. His black hat, white sneakers, and a red t-shirt. He also put some costume face paint on and made black lines like blood dripping from under his eyes. He figured it kinda went with the Halloween spirit.

He walked to Alvin's room and knocked. Alvin opened the door and stepped out. He was wearing his stage outfit. A red jacket, dark blue jeans, red and white sneakers, his signature red hat, and a red t-shirt with a yellow A. He also had a little something for Halloween. He had red scars painted on his face, one going over his eye.

"Haha, nice" Brandon complemented

"Not bad yourself" Alvin smirked

"So what's this big idea of yours?"

"Follow me"

Alvin walked to the stairs and walked down. Brandon slid down the railing and beat Alvin to the bottom. His eyes widened. In the living room was Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and his own girlfriend, Katie. His heart skipped a beat. Katie was wearing her own Halloween costume. She was wearing an all black dress with black angel wings. She also had on black eye makeup to make her eyes look darker and more scary.

Katie smiled when she saw him. She walked over and gave him a hug and a quick kiss.

"You like my costume?" she asked

He smiled and nodded.

"You guys ready?" said Alvin, receiving nods from everyone

"Wait, what are we doing?" asked Brandon

"Halloween concert!" said Alvin, excitedly

He looked at the rest of them, who were all smiling. He smiled..

"You guys are the best"

Simon laughed. Simon had on his lab coat, covered in fake blood for his costume. Along with blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, and blue Nike sneakers. Theodore had on his stage clothes. A green jacket, light blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and green converse sneakers.

The chipettes all had scary, yet cool costumes for their performance. Alvin went out to the garage and opened it. Inside was his Chevelle.

"Brandon, grab your keys. Let's make ourselves a stage"

Brandon nodded and ran inside to grab his keys. Alvin and Brandon parked their cars side by side at the end of the driveway. Simon parked his Civic next to Brandon's Camaro. Theodore parked his truck behind them with his drums in the back.

The girls walked outside. Brittany had drum sticks in her hand. Theodore had been giving her lessons for a while now. Brittany wanted to learn an instrument, and she liked the drums, so Theodore taught her. Brittany climbed into the back of Theodore's truck and sat behind the drums. Katie, Jeanette, and Eleanor sat on the cars.

Alvin set up the speakers and microphones. He handed one to Brandon, Simon, and Theodore.

"So what are we gonna sing?" Simon asked

"Something at least a little spooky, for Halloween" said Eleanor

"And something that you can dance to a little bit" said Jeanette

"What do you think, Brandon?" asked Theodore

"Me?" said Brandon

"Yeah. You pick. This is for you." said Alvin

Brandon smiled. He thought for a minute. He snapped his fingers. He whispered into his brother's ears. They all nodded. Alvin whispered to Brittany.

Brandon stood on the hood of his car, next to where Katie is sitting. Alvin stood on the hood of his car. Simon stood on the roof of his car, while Jeanette sat on the hood. Theodore stood on the roof of his truck, while Eleanor sat on the hood.

People walking by were already paying attention. Alvin smirked..

"Hit it!"

Brittany played a beat on the drums. Simon turned on the stereo music. The music played through the speakers in the cars. The boys started to sing, attracting more attention. **(Hey guys. Do me a favor. While reading this part. Look up and listen to "Another way out" by Hollywood Undead. It will make your reading experience a lot better. Try it. Thanks ;)**

**(All)**

**Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh**

**Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh**

**Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh**

**(Brandon)**

**I wish there was another way out!**

**(Alvin)**

**Voices won't go away**

**They stay for days and days**

**They say some awful things, ways to make you fade away**

**I don't think no one's home**

**And we're just here alone**

**I better find you first, before you find the phone**

**You better run, better run, better run**

**Yeah I'm comin' after you, when you're sleepin' at night**

**Yeah there's nothing you can do**

**There's no place you can hide, cause I'm comin' after you**

**(Brandon)**

**I wish there was another way**

**ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you!**

**I wish there was another way**

**ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you!**

**I wish there was another way out!**

**(All)**

**Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh**

**Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh**

**(Brandon)**

**I wish there was another way out!**

**(All)**

**Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh**

**Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh**

**(Brandon)**

**I wish there was another way out!**

At this point there was an entire crowd of people surrounding the street, cheering.

Simon stepped from his car to the front on Brandon's car.

**(Simon)**

**You gave up I'll check and see**

**No one cares less than me**

**Dead wrong I guess you'll be**

**These voices won't let you leave**

Theodore stepped from his truck to Simon's car.

**(Theodore)**

**Got you down, bended knee**

**What should my next weapon be?**

**It's over you can't breath**

**Just sit down and rest in piece!**

**(Alvin)**

**You better run, better run, better run**

**Yeah I'm comin' after you, when you're sleepin' at night**

**Yeah there's nothing you can do**

**There's no place you can hide, cause I'm comin' after you**

**(Brandon)**

**I wish there was another way**

**ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you!**

**I wish there was another way**

**ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you!**

**I wish there was another way out!**

**(All)**

**Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh**

**Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh**

**(Brandon)**

**I wish there was another way out!**

**(All)**

**Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh**

**Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh**

**(Brandon)**

**I wish there was another way out!**

**(Alvin)**

**Break you down**

**Now put it back together again**

**I'll break you down**

**Now out it back together again**

**Break you down**

**Now put it back together again**

**I'll break you down**

**Now put it back together again**

**(Brandon)**

**I wish there was another way out!**

**(All)**

**Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh**

**Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh**

**(Brandon)**

**I wish there was another way out!**

**(All)**

**Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh**

**Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh**

**(Brandon)**

**I wish there was another way out!**

The music stopped at the chipmunks struck a finishing pose. The crowd cheered. Alvin smiled and pulled his brothers into a big hug. The girls soon joined in. The group smiled and waved to the cheering crowd.

"Best...Halloween...ever" said Brandon

**There you go guys. Hope everyone enjoyed. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.**

**See ya guys, Alvin out**


End file.
